1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a wearable device and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram for an example of a wearable display device according to the present specification.
A wearable device mounted on a body of a user is used. For instance, FIG. 1 shows a HMD (head mounted display) corresponding to an example of the wearable display device 100. As shown in FIG. 1, since the wearable display device 100 has a shape similar to that of eyeglasses, the wearable device can be worn all the time and may include a display unit 120.
The display unit 120 of the wearable display device 100 is positioned in the vicinity of eyeballs of a user wearing the wearable display device. Hence, the wearable display device 100 can provide an image of a big size to the user using the display unit 120 of a relatively small size. In general, the wearable display device 100 displays an image on a part of the display unit 120.
The wearable display device 100 can be used in various environments (i.e., while a user is walking, driving a vehicle or moving). Similar to the use of a mobile phone while driving, the wearable display device may incur dangerous situations. Hence, it is necessary for the wearable display device 100 to display an image on a position where a user has no difficulty to recognize the image while not blocking the user's visual field.
And, a display area recognized by a user wearing the wearable display device may vary according to a shape of a face of the user or a wearing habit of the user. Hence, it is necessary to determine a display position and a display size in consideration of an actual gaze of the user wearing the wearable display device.